


the next best thing

by selenedaydreams



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So...” Reed pauses for a moment in apprehension. Even though this seems like the most appropriate time to lead into the actual reason he had called Ben, he’s still nervous about it. “What are you wearing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the next best thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> This is the obligatory semi long distance relationship phone sex fic because someone (i.e. Jess) requested it for our fic swap.

Two weeks had officially passed since he started classes, since he started his new life at the Baxter Foundation.

It was a dream come true for many reasons, the labs in the research building being one of the biggest ones. There were machines there that he had only dreamed he’d ever be able to work with. Everything felt like the home he had always wanted and yet something was missing because every night when he went to sleep he was reminded of the fact that sometimes you have to give up things in order to gain others and he was still trying to figure out if he’d struck a good bargain.

Until the age of sixteen he had always slept alone, even after that there were nights he still slept alone, nights Ben could sneak out of his house, and yet those nights were easier to deal with knowing that Ben was only a few minutes away.

There was no city between them like there is now.

When he gets back to his dorm room that evening he feels more tired than usual. There’s a bone deep weariness that he can’t seem to shake off and he briefly wonders if there’s any way he could catch a bus back home. Back to Ben, that is.

A quick glance at his watch tells him no, and even if he could, he promised Sue they could meet at 8 AM sharp to revise the codes they had accidentally screwed up today.

He flops down on the bed instead and picks up his phone, pressing the speed dial button assigned to Ben’s number.

“Hey, what’s up?”

It feels a bit pathetic that just the sound of Ben’s voice is enough to help him relax. If he closes his eyes, it almost feels like home, a home that the Baxter Foundation could never rival.

“Hey. Not much. Just got back to my dorm.”

“Did you have a fun day saving the world, Mr. Fantastic?”

Reed can hear the smile in his voice and he wonders if Ben is just as happy to talk to him as he his. He can only hope so.

“I had a fun day screwing up a week’s worth of work, if that’s what you mean.”

He can hear Ben pause and there’s the muffled sound of a door being shut followed by the creaking of old stairs.

“Alright, tell me about it.”

Ben’s voice sounds clearer now without the background noise from before and Reed assumes that he’s moved from the backyard to his bedroom.

“There’s nothing to tell. I fucked up over 100 lines of code by mistake and I have to fix it tomorrow.”

“Language.”

“Don’t be a dick.”

Reed laughs anyway, despite his comment, because he knows that’s what Ben was aiming for.

“You know you love it.”

It’s a double entendre and Reed _knows_ it is but he gives in again and laughs because, no matter what, it’s still funny.

“So...” Reed pauses for a moment in apprehension. Even though this seems like the most appropriate time to lead into the actual reason he had called Ben, he’s still nervous about it. “What are you wearing?”

There’s a soft laugh on the other end of the line and Reed wishes he could take back that question and pretend like this whole conversation never happened but before he can apologize or try to salvage the situation, Ben finally speaks.

“Reed, are you trying to do what I think you’re trying to do?”

“No, I’m not.” Well, not anymore. “Just forget it, okay? Tell me about your day. Did you finally find a motor for that Ferrari?”

“Reed.” Ben interrupts him in the same tone he always uses when he’s trying to get him to stop rambling. “We can have phone sex, if you want to.”

Reed can feel his cheeks burning and he’s suddenly very glad that Ben can’t see him right now.

“Was that really cliché?”

“Asking me what I’m wearing?” Ben asks but continues anyway. “Yeah, and probably not very effective because I’m wearing jeans and a t-shirt.”

“The internet said I should start by asking you what you’re wearing so that’s what I did.”

Ben laughs again and yeah, this time he probably deserves it.

“I’m not even shocked you looked this up, it’s very you.”

“That seems like a bad thing.”

“It’s not. I swear.” Ben reassures him and there’s a fondness to his tone that makes Reed want to believe him. “Okay, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Has Reed ever not trusted him?

“Good. Then do what I tell you: put me on speaker then take off your shirt and pants and lay down on the bed.”

Reed only hesitates for a moment before compiling and doing as he’s told, stripping himself down to his boxers and laying down on the bed with the phone on the pillow next to his head.

“What are you thinking about?” Ben continues.

“You.”

He can hear shifting from the other line and it sounds like Ben is laying down too, mirroring his own position.

“What specifically?”

“You being here.”

“Are you thinking about me touching you? Kissing you and moving my hands all over your body?”

Reed thinks that a mental image that’s PG-13 at best shouldn’t be turning him on as much as it is but he’s already half hard while Ben sounds as composed as ever.

“Yes.” There’s a hitch in his voice and Reed can practically hear Ben grinning in satisfaction.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“No.” Not yet, was probably a better response.

“Touch yourself then.” Ben instructs and Reed can hear the muffled sound of a zipper being pulled down and yeah, he’s definitely hard now.

He does as he’s told, slipping his hand inside his boxers and stroking himself slowly.

“Are you touching yourself?” Reed figures it’s worth asking because this isn’t just about him, something he had momentarily forgotten.

“Yes.” Ben moans softly and Reed wishes he was with him so he could kiss those sounds off his lips.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You riding me.” Reed moans in response which compels Ben to continue. “Moving slowly up and down…my hands on your hips…I wonder if you could get off without me touching you? Do you think you could?”

Reed’s close, he’s so very close but he tries to hold off for a while longer because his own breathing sounds far more erratic than Ben’s.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should find out next time you visit.”

He hears Ben whisper his name followed by a long exhale and Reed is going to count this as a personal win because he hadn’t though he would outlast Ben or that he had been _that_ close.

“You’d look so beautiful riding me, Reed, you always look beautiful but you’d look even better sitting my lap.”

Reed’s underwear were ruined before Ben finished that sentence and he’s pretty sure he may have accidentally shouted Ben’s name because he can hear muffled laughter form the other end of the line.

“Why are you so good at this?” Reed asks once he’s finally calmed down and gotten his breathing under control.

“You just think I’m good because you want me so damn much.”

Reed can’t really argue with that.

A comfortable silence settles between them as Reed gets dressed again, tossing the damp boxers into the hamper and replacing them with a clean pair of pajama pants.  

“I miss you.” Reed finally says once he’s settled on the bed again, the exhaustion from before returning and making it hard for him to keep his eyes open for much longer.

“I miss you too, you know I do.” Reed closes his eyes and tries to imagine Ben next to him. “Get some sleep, you deserve it.”

By the time Reed presses the end call button he’s already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ remylebevu


End file.
